Carpe Diem
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Ellos vivían el momento cada vez que se veían. Así de simple, así de irracional. Sólo ellos a pesar de las adversidades. Siempre ellos a pesar de la distancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenece. Todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**El capítulo es en respuesta al Reto "De Sueños" del foro Weird Sister. **

**Este pequeño Fic está inspirado en el Viktor Krum de la película (Stan), así que si ven diferencias con el del libro, ya saben por qué.**

**NOTA: **Mis Fanfics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran, gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

…**::: UN SUEÑO CONVERTIDO EN PESADILLA :::…**

Viktor Krum tardó en atrapar la snitch más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado, pero al final, el entrenamiento había acabado y ahora él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, así que voló directamente hacía la grada donde se encontraba la chica más hermosa del mundo leyendo un libro.

- Hola preciosa - Al escuchar su voz, la chica cerró el libro y lo miró, regalándole una sonrisa como saludo.

- Pensé que nunca atraparías esa snitch -

- ¿Acaso estas dudando de las habilidades del mejor buscador del mundo? -

- No dudo de sus habilidades, esas las tengo muy claras - Declaró la chica sonriéndole de forma pícara - Dudo de su velocidad. Prácticamente he leído todo el libro durante el entrenamiento - Señaló mientras le mostraba un grueso tomo de no menos de 800 páginas.

- Lo que pasa, es que tú lees demasiado rápido -

- Claro, no es que tú seas lento… - No pudo acabar la frase, ya que unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la montaron sobre la escoba, abrazándola en el proceso - ¿Qué haces? Sabes que no me gusta volar - Susurró ella con pánico en la voz.

- Te demostraré que tan lento soy -

Sin darle tiempo a más nada, él arrancó el vuelo y surcó el cielo a toda velocidad. La chica gritaba contra su pecho mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su uniforme. Al aterrizar sobre el campo, la joven se bajó de un saltó de la escoba y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia la salida del estadio.

- ¡Hermione! - Gritaba el chico mientras la perseguía, haciendo que ella aumentara la velocidad de su caminar. Dispuesto a alcanzarla, corrió el trecho que los separaba y la tomó del brazo, haciendo que ella se volteara y se separa bruscamente de su agarre.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme eso Viktor Krum? ¡Eres lo peor! - Gritó la leona mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas producto del terror que había sentido momentos antes, se las limpió con brusquedad. Estaba dispuesta a continuar con su camino cuando unos labios se estamparon contra los de ella y unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Al principio el beso fue brusco y demandante, sin ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, sin embargo no pudo retener un pequeño gemido que salió de su boca al sentir un leve mordisco en su labio inferior, hecho que aprovechó el búlgaro para introducir su lengua y subir de tono el beso. No pudiendo resistirse, la castaña poco a poco le fue correspondiendo con el mismo afán, haciendo que él relajara sus manos y le diera libertad a ella para rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Lentamente el beso fue bajando su intensidad hasta quedar solo en un roce de labios, en una suave caricia.

- Te amo, Hermione - Susurró el búlgaro mientras juntaba sus frentes y admiraba esos ojos que lo volvían loco. Ella le respondió con una cálida sonrisa y un casto beso en los labios.

Ambos se separan y se toman de las manos comenzando a caminar juntos entre el mar de gente que había en el centro mágico de Sofía

- ¿A dónde quieres ir, preciosa? -

- A donde quieras llevarme -

- Quisiera llevarte a muchos lugares y a muchos _estados_, pero por ahora, ¿qué te parece el lago? -

- Perfecto -

Caminaron un corto trecho hasta llegar al lago negro de Hogwarts. El clima era perfecto y el lago estaba en total calma, se aproximaba el atardecer.

- Extrañaba esto - Susurró Hermione mientras se abrazaba al pecho del buscador y le depositaba un beso. Él le correspondió el abrazo y dejó un beso en su frente.

- No quiero perderte - Con suavidad acuna la cara de la castaña entre sus manos y la mira intensamente - Quédate conmigo -

- No puedo, Viktor. Harry me necesita -

- Yo te necesito -

- Lo siento. No puedo - Ella se separa y se voltea para alejarse.

- ¡No te vayas, Hermione! - Grita el buscador desesperado. Corre tratando de alcanzarla, pero por más que se esfuerza, no logra llegar hasta ella. Parecía que cada vez se alejaba más y más - ¡Hermione! - Todo se vuelve oscuro y, aunque ya no la ve, él trata de alcanzar a la mujer de su vida.

Estaba desesperado, sudaba frío y aferraba la varita tan fuerte como podía. Corría en medio del laberinto de la última prueba del torneo. La neblina le dificultaba la visión y los pasillos cambiaban constantemente de dirección. No se había encontrado con ningún peligro, pero el clima era espeluznante. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora y sus nervios estaban crispados. Quería encontrar a Hermione y salir de allí. Eso no le gustaba.

Por más que corría, no encontraba la salida del laberinto, sólo parecía que se adentraba más y más en una espesa oscuridad, ya ni siquiera podía ver sus manos, aunque sabía que las tenía frente a sus ojos.

Seguía corriendo, ya no sabía a dónde iba, pero él seguía corriendo como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Todo era oscuridad.

De un momento a otro escuchó voces y trató de seguirlas, de orientarse. Escuchó su voz, la voz de Hermione y su corazón se agitó, aumentando la velocidad a la que corría. Ella hablaba con alguien, pero él no lograba saber quién era.

Nunca había escuchado esa voz metálica y escalofriante

Lo último que escuchó de aquella voz le congeló la sangre - _Avada Kedavra _- Una luz verde y cegadora brilló en la oscuridad y fue en ese momento cuando la vio, cuando vio su hermoso cuerpo inerte y sin vida tirado en el piso. Corrió hacia ella y la voz comenzó a reír, creando horribles ecos que retumbaban es sus oídos. Él no lo podía creer, su Hermione no podía estar muerta.

Cuando llegó a su lado y fue a tocarla, su cuerpo despareció. La risa aún retumbaba por todo el lugar y él estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

- ¡Errmíone! - Su grito resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo eco en las paredes.

Una pesadilla.

Todo había sido una cruel y despiadada pesadilla.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se llevo las manos al rostro. Estaba sudado y temblaba ligeramente. Lo sintió tan real. De verdad creyó que Hermione estaba muerta. Gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y el temblor en su cuerpo se acrecentó.

Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado por lo que vio. Sentía pánico de que ella pudiese morir de verdad y, siendo amiga de Potter, tenía grandes posibilidades.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su departamento lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, miró a través de la ventana de su habitación y comprobó que aún no había amanecido, ¿quién demonios sería a esa hora?

Limpió el rastro de lágrimas y se levantó con pesadez, los golpes en la puerta sonaron de nuevo.

Atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio lo petrificó.

Parada frente a él se encontraba Hermione Jean Granger. La chica con la que había soñado, por la cual sentía tanto miedo y a la que amaba más que a su vida. Sin pensarlo mucho, la abrazó.

La abrazó fuertemente.

Ella estaba viva y con él.

Todo estaba como debía ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bien, ésta es una de las parejas que debió haber sido cannon. Me parece que son simplemente perfectos. Ron y Hermione no pegan ni con chicle x3.<p>

Éste es el inicio de un pequeño Fic que constará de 5 capítulos hasta el momento, quizá 6 si me decido a escribir el epílogo. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó el resultado. Será mi primer Viktor/Hermione.

**Aclaratorias: **

1.- Como uds saben, muchas veces los sueños reflejan anhelos, temores, logros, etc. Así que, por éste motivo, Vktor se ve a sí mismo hablando en un perfecto y elocuente inglés. Sin acentos ni Rs de más. Además de mostrarse más atrevido, sin esa timidez que lo caracteriza.

2.- Sofía: Capital de Bulgaria.

3.- Recuerden que Krum nunca ha visto a Voldemort, por lo tanto tampoco ha escuchado su voz, pero él se la imagina de esa manera: Metálica y escalofriante.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, denle click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenece, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**NOTA: **Mis Fanfics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran, gracias de antemano.

**Respondiendo review:**

**- Cynthia Paola: **Respeto tu gusto por los Ronmione, pero lamento decirte que este fic solo se basará en Viktor y Hermione, ten en cuenta eso al momento de seguir leyendo. Por otro lado, me alegra que haya llamado lo suficiente la atención como para leerlo y dejar un review, gracias. Espero que te guste este chap y que me dejes un review con tu opinión y críticas constructivas al respecto, dejando de lado el fanatismo por las diversas parejas. Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

…**::: UNA VISITA ESPECIAL :::…**

- Viniste - Susurró el búlgaro contra su cabello, estrechándola aún más y afianzando su abrazo. Ella le respondió con la misma intensidad, se sentía bien volver a estar entre sus brazos.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, casi pidiéndole permiso, Viktor se acercó a su rostro y le plantó un beso suave en los labios. La extrañado muchísimo y sus pesadillas no mejoraban el sentimiento, sin embargo, el sentir como le correspondía le hizo olvidar sus miedos.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, se alejaron un poco y ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que lo desarmó y lo hizo sonreír a él también.

- Pasa - Viktor se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara mientras él agarraba el baúl con sus cosas y la jaula con Crookshanks.

Hermione se adentró en la sala detallando todo a su alrededor. La decoración era en blanco, negro y plateado metálico. Muy elegante y sofisticado, pero a la vez casual y deportivo. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio. Impecable. Y, teniendo en cuentas sus puntos de referencia, Harry y Ron, jamás se imaginó encontrarse con algo así. Una razón más para estar con él.

- No pensé que llegaría tan temprano, ¿te desperté? - Se volteó a mirar a su interlocutor y se sonrojó violentamente al percatarse de las condiciones en las que él se encontraba: No traía franela y el pantalón que tenía se le bajaba ligeramente, dejando ver el elástico negro de los bóxers.

¡Que Merlín y los cuatro fundadores la mataran si ese no era el cuerpo más perfecto que existía en la tierra!

Definitivamente su novio/no-novio/casi-novio estaba de infarto. Ahora entendía a todas esas fans locas que lo perseguían.

¡El hombre estaba como quería!

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar todos los pensamientos que le vinieron a mente y concentrarse sólo en esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban.

- En rrealidad estaba despierrto - Respondió con dificultad el buscador y con su tono hosco de siempre gracias a sus limitaciones en el lenguaje. Se sintió un poco apenado por la forma en la que ella lo miró al principio, pero a la vez feliz y orgulloso de poder causar esas reacciones en la leona - Debes estarr cansada, ¿no quierres acostarrte? -

- Estoy bien, ¿qué hora es? -

- Falta poco parra que amanezca - Ella asintió en respuesta - Irré a cambiarrme. Te mostrrarré tu habitación. Después podrremos salirr a comerr -

- Está bien -

Viktor se acercó a ella y le quitó de los hombros la mochila que traía consigo, arrastrando también el baúl y la jaula la guió hacia la que sería su habitación. Antes de irse, le dio un corto beso en los labios.

La castaña abrió la jaula y dejó salir a Crookshank, luego se tiró sobre la cama y suspiró, su gato se acostó en su regazo y ella comenzó a acariciarlo. Definitivamente debía estar loca como para quedarse sola en un departamento con un hombre de 18 años teniendo ella solo 15, y aún más para haber realizado semejante viaje sin decirle a nadie.

¿Dónde había quedado la Hermione fría y racional? Definitivamente, muy lejos de allí.

Esa no era ella, pero aún así algo en su interior se encendía y le gustaba ser una impulsiva de vez en cuando.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse, Viktor había salido a buscar a Hermione para ir a desayunar, sin embargo, ella se encontraba dormida, así que aprovechó y salió a comprar desayuno. Ahora se encontraba acostado en el sofá negro de la sala, con los ojos cerrados y meditando su situación.

Aún le costaba creer que la tuviese allí, tan cerca, a una habitación de distancia. Se sentía feliz, dichoso. Completo. Sin embargo, había algo que lo preocupaba: Estaría totalmente solo con ella, viviendo bajo el mismo techo….

¡SOLOS!

Esa palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Cómo debía comportarse? No quería faltarle el respeto y verse como un animal. Ella de verdad le gustaba y, aunque su mente viajaba a mil por hora imaginándose miles de escenas comprometedoras, debía comportarse como un caballero. No haría nada que ella no quisiera. Además, ella tenía solo 15 años ¡Por Merlín, se convertiría en un corruptor de menores! Definitivamente necesitaría de todo su autocontrol. Él ya había estado con varias chicas, pero Hermione era diferente. Era especial, extraordinaria, maravillosa, fuera de serie, y así debía hacerla sentir: única, respetada, querida.

Ésta sería su prueba de fuego y debía superarla. La quería a su lado por siempre.

Suspiró resignado, sería una dura prueba.

- _Accio Snitch_ - Susurró en búlgaro. De su habitación salió a toda velocidad una pequeña snitch que él atrapó ágilmente y observó por unos segundos. Recordaba como si fuese ayer el día que su abuelo se la regaló, diciéndole que tenía un talento innato y que sería el mejor buscador del mundo; y no se había equivocado. Era el mejor.

La snitch desplegó sus alas y él cerró los ojos, liberándola al instante. La pequeña pelotita comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la estancia y el buscador agudizó el oído y se concentró en seguirla por el sonido de sus alas. Era uno de sus modos de entrenar y le había ayudado bastante durante los partidos con mucha lluvia o mucha nieve, donde la visibilidad era escasa, ya que aunque no la veía, podía escucharla a varios metros. Tenía un sentido de la audición muy agudo. Además, también le ayudaba a despejar su mente y relajarse un poco.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, movió rápidamente su brazo y la atrapó en el aire. Sonrió triunfante. La volvió a liberar a los poco segundos.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y deteniéndose en la sala.

- ¿Dorrmiste bien? - Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados y sin perderle el seguimiento a la snitch. Escuchó un leve respingo de la chica y sonrió divertido.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? No he hecho ningún ruido - Exclamó sorprendida.

- Tengo… Tengo un oído muy… - Frunció el ceño frustrado, no encontraba la palabra adecuada. Aún tenía muchas limitaciones en el inglés - …afinado, creo ¿es así? -

- Si - Susurró ella. Lentamente, se acercó al sofá donde estaba acostado el buscador y se sentó a su lado - ¿Estabas dormido? - Él negó con la cabeza y ella lo miró intrigada - ¿Qué hacías, entonces? -

El búlgaro no contestó y ella pensó que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle, por lo tanto, cuando éste se sentó de golpe y estiró rápidamente el brazo, rozándole el cabello y la oreja con la mano, se sobresaltó notoriamente. Él abrió los ojos y le sonrió, colocando la mano al nivel de sus ojos y mostrándole la pequeña pelotita. Ella soltó una exclamación al verla.

- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué tienes un sentido de la audición tan agudo - Susurró Hermione.

Él asintió y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, dando por finalizado su pequeño entrenamiento al guardarse la snitch en el bolsillo del jean.

- ¿Tienes hambrre? - Le pregunta luego de observarla y de recordar que aún no había desayunado, se maldijo por haber sonado tan brusco. La castaña solo asintió levemente.

Con un movimiento de varita, Viktor convocó todo lo necesario para desayunar y lo acomodó en la mesita de centro, sin importar que el comedor se encontrara a unos cuantos pasos de distancia

- Esperro que te guste -

Hermione se asomo a la bandeja y miró curiosa el pastel. Se veía muy sabroso, pero no sabía que era - ¿Qué es? -

- _Banitza_ y… yogurrt - Respondió mientras cortaba dos grandes trozos y los colocaba en los platos, ofreciéndole uno a ella. La castaña lo tomó y probó un poco.

- Es delicioso - Exclamó emocionada, parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo. Le encantaba experimentar y conocer cosas distintas. Crookshanks se paso por su lado y soltó un maullido, llamando su atención - ¿Tú también quieres probar? - El gato volvió a soltar otro maullido y Hermione lo interpretó como un sí, de modo que le sirvió un poco sobre una servilleta de papel bajo la atenta mirada del jugador.

- Es una de mis comidas favorritas - Le dijo maravillado ante su actitud. Le gustaba verla así, sonriendo, con ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos y, más aún, le gustaba ser el causante de eso. Ojala que siempre pudiese ser de ese modo. Le carcomía el alma solo pensar que otro pudiese ser el dueño de esa sonrisa, que pudiesen ser otros labios los que la besaran y otras manos la que la acariciaran. Quería que ella se quedara para siempre a su lado.

Suspiró al recordar que su visita no sería eterna y que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo con ella. De nuevo la palabra _"¡SOLOS!"_ retumbó en su cabeza, pero la alejó tan rápido como pudo.

- Errmíone - Se lamentó internamente por lo mal que había sonado, ¿cuándo sería el día que pronunciaría bien su nombre? Trató de alejar esos pensamientos y de concentrarse en sus ojos chocolate y en la pregunta que formularía - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarrás conmigo? -

Ella bajó la mirada y la clavó en su comida como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, huyendo de esos ojos negros que la atravesaban como dos puñales - El lunes en la mañana debo regresar -

Viktor comenzó a sacar cuentas rápidamente y se entristeció al darse cuenta de la verdad. No habría eternidad a su lado… - Sólo trres días - Se dijo así mismo. Ella asintió como una autómata - ¿Porr qué tan poco? - Preguntó desesperado, ella alzó la mirada y le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

- Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, Viktor -

Él frunció el ceño analizando la situación, sin embargo, no encontró una razón lógica - ¿Porr qué? -

- Primero, mis padres no me hubiese dejado realizar un viaje tan largo, y menos para estar con alguien que ellos no conocen… - Comentó ella lentamente, para que él no se perdiera en la traducción - …segundo, Dumbledore tampoco me habría permitido venir. Con el regreso de Voldemort, las cosas se han puesto más tensas. Según ellos, no es seguro que la mejor amiga de Harry Potter ande sin protección, mucho menos que salga del país - Viktor recordó su pesadilla y tembló ligeramente ante esa perspectiva, no quería que le pasara nada - Además, no es por ofender, pero los búlgaros no son precisamente reconocidos por su amor a los muggles.

- Entiendo - Fue todo lo que él pudo decir. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, por un lado quería que se quedara más tiempo con él, pero por el otro, no quería que ella corriese ningún peligro. También rondaba el hecho de todo lo que ella arriesgó sólo para ir a visitarlo, se sentía culpable.

- Mis padres creen que estoy en casa de Ron y allá creen que estoy con mis padres. El lunes debo estar en la madriguera, como acordamos, por eso me traje todas mis cosas. De allí iremos directo a Hogwarts -

- Disculpa porr ocasionarrte tantos prroblemas - Dijo bajando la mirada.

Hermione se sorprendió al escucharle decir aquello, ella no quería que él se sintiera culpable, al fin y al cabo, ella era la única responsable de todo eso.

Con delicadeza colocó una mano sobre su rostro y lo acarició, haciendo que él la miraba nuevamente - Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Si hice todo eso fue porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Así que olvídalo - Él apoyo su cara sobre su mano y cerró los ojos, concentrado únicamente en sentir y grabar esa caricia a fuego en su memoria. Hermione decidió cambiar de tema para hacerlo sentir mejor - ¿Tus padres dónde están? Pensé que los encontraría aquí -

Viktor agradeció internamente el esfuerzo de la chica, así que le sonrió y la miró a los ojos. Si solo tenía 3 días a su lado, entonces serían los 3 mejores días de su vida. De eso se encargaría él.

- Ellos viven afuerra de la ciudad. Cuando me hice famoso, decidí que no querría que ellos vivan… acosados porr los… los… perriodistas, así que me mudé parra acá. El edificio es sólo de magos, así que no hay prroblema en que haga hechizos y esas cosas - Dudó en haberlo dicho bien, pero al ver que ella seguía sonriéndole, se tranquilizó - ¿Quierres conocerrlos? -

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero lo disimuló - Si, pero yo no sé hablar búlgaro -

- Trranquila, ellos entienden el inglés, aunque lo hablan igual que yo -

- Tú has mejorado bastante, así que si hablan igual que tú en estos momentos, no habrá problemas -

- Yo dirría que hablan más como yo cuando llegué a Hogwarrts - Admitió avergonzado.

- Prometo ser paciente, entonces - Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Viktor soltó una carcajada al recordar todos los destrozos del lenguaje que hizo al llegar al colegio y como ella pacientemente le corregía. Hermione por su lado se maravilló al escucharlo reír, tenía una risa tan melódica y perfecta. Ojala se riera más seguido.

- Siemprre puedo serr tu trraductorr - Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de reírse. Definitivamente esa sería una situación muy bizarra - Me gusta cuando te rries. A mi madrre le encantarra conocerte. Le enviaré una lechuza para decirle que iremos mañana -

Hermione se sonrojo violentamente ante esa perspectiva. Viktor era lo más cercano a un novio que había tenido jamás, así que conocer a su familia sería un gran paso y, sinceramente, no sabía si estaba preparada para eso. Aunque, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, ya era bastante serio el hecho de que vivieran juntos y solos por tres días. Si lo pensaba, era bastante normal que conociera a sus padres, si ya había hecho semejante viaje, ¿qué más daba lo demás?

* * *

><p>Una acogedora y modesta casa de campo de dos pisos, construida a base de piedra y madera, le daba la bienvenida a dos jóvenes que se encontraban parados frente a verja y la miraban atentamente, cada quién con pensamientos distintos rondando su cabeza.<p>

Hermione se encontraba agarrada fuertemente del brazo del buscador y temblaba como una hoja. Por más que Viktor se había cansado de decirle que a sus padres no les importaba la pureza de la sangre, ella tenía sus dudas. Los búlgaros tenían sus creencias bien arraigadas, y los magos sangre pura aún más. De más estaba decir que la familia de Viktor tenía un linaje impecable y ella unos antecedentes que dejaban mucho que desear, siendo que desde los 13 años le llamaban sangre sucia. Su experiencia le decía que fuese precavida.

- Trranquila - Hermione asintió y tomo aire para darse fuerza. Tenía que hacerle honor a su casa y ser valiente. Una leona.

Con pies de plomo avanzaron hacia la puerta de entrada y Viktor toco un par de veces. Él había pensado en aparecerse dentro de la casa, pero Hermione se había escandalizado y le había dicho que no podía llegar así con una desconocida, que era descortés y que lo harían a la manera _muggle_. Por eso ahora se encontraban allí, esperando que le abrieran la puerta para poder entrar y presentarla a sus padres.

Suspiró al sentirla temblar por vigésima vez, ¿tan atemorizante era conocer a sus padres? Está bien que su padre muchas veces era serio y tenía una mirada penetrante y pesada; y que su madre no parecía la persona más cariñosa del mundo y aterraba cuando se enojaba, pero eran muy buenas personas, esos solo eran pequeños detalles. Además, ¡aún no los conocía! No podía estar tan nerviosa por eso.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una mujer alta, de piel blanca como la leche, cabello negro y ojos verdes chispeantes de astucia e inteligencia, hizo su aparición; tenía una expresión seria y una mirada imperturbable. Primero miró a Hermione descaradamente de arriba-abajo, incomodándola; luego miró a Viktor y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que les daba paso para entrar.

Con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, Hermione se adentró en la casa seguida de Viktor que la agarraba por la cintura. La mujer le había susurrado algo al buscador en búlgaro, pero ella ni se molestó en saber qué había sido. Él la guió hacia la sala y le indicó que se sentara en un sofá de dos puestos, junto a él.

Hermione no sabía si reír o seguir temblando, al final, se decidió por mirar el interior de la casa. Era cálida y acogedora, muy bien iluminada y espaciosa. La mayoría de las cosas eran de madera con un toque campestre. La chimenea era grande y con varías fotos sobre la repisa. Trató de enfocar la mirada, pero no distinguió a las personas, aunque suponía que eran fotos familiares.

La mujer volvió y Hermione hizo una nota mental sobre lo joven que se veía. Si no supiera que Viktor era hijo único, fácilmente hubiese creído que ella era su hermana mayor.

Con suma elegancia, la morena colocó una bandeja con té y galletas en la mesita central, su persona emanaba un aura de altivez y soberbia que hizo pensar a Hermione en el tremendo parecido que tenía con Lucius Malfoy. Esperaba equivocarse.

Un ruido a su espalda la hizo voltearse, topándose con la penetrante mirada de un hombre robusto y musculoso, bastante alto a su parecer, de cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena y profundos ojos negros. La estaba escrutando a conciencia y, por un momento, se sintió desnuda ante esa mirada. Sintió que veía su alma y no solo su físico. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante ese pensamiento, ¿dónde rayos se estaba metiendo?

Al ver a su padre, Viktor se levantó rápidamente y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió.

**- ¿Es ella? - **Le preguntó su padre en búlgaro mientras lo abrazaba. Viktor solo asintió.

Una vez que se separaron, el hombre fue a pararse junto a su esposa mientras Viktor lo hizo junto a Hermione, quién se levantó del sofá y le agarró la mano.

- Madrre, padrre ella es… - dudó un momento en decir su nombre, ya que aún no lo decía correctamente - ¿Podrrias decirrlo tu? No quierro pronunciarrlo mal - Le susurró a Hermione apenado y un poco rojo. Ella le sonrió y asintió, entendiendo su dilema.

- Me llamo Hermione Granger. Un placer - Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron de lo firme que había sonado su voz, teniendo en cuenta que estaba fría como un hielo y temblaba más que una hoja.

- Yo soy Zarina y él Vladimir - Indicó la mujer señalando - Disculpa, nosotrros no hablarr bien inglés - Dijo con algo de dificultad.

Hermione sonrió comprensiva y negó con la cabeza - Mientras entiendan lo que digo, no hay problema. Ya tengo experiencia con eso - Viktor se sonrojó violentamente ante el comentario y la castaña le apretó afectuosamente la mano.

De ese modo comenzó la conversación más extraña que Hermione haya tenido en su vida.

Entre palabras mal pronunciadas, preguntas horriblemente formuladas, conversaciones en búlgaro entre la familia, escuetas traducciones de Viktor, discusiones sin sentido y más de un sonrojo generalizado, pasaron 2 horas. Quizá menos o quizá más, no estaba muy segura y tampoco le importaba ya que, dentro de la extraña situación, se la estaba pasando bien. Ya no temblaba y, aunque seguían intimidándole los padres de Viktor, podía estar tranquila porque la no la despreciaban por su origen y la trataban muy bien. Aceptaban que estuviera con su hijo sin importarles su estatus de sangre, únicamente la felicidad de él y eso decía bastante sobre ellos como padres. Se notaba que querían mucho a su hijo.

Todo estuvo relativamente tranquilo hasta que unas llamaradas verdes se encendieron en la chimenea y un muchacho pequeño y flacucho irrumpió en la estancia gritando quién sabe qué cosas en búlgaro. A juzgar por la euforia del chico, la cara apenada de Viktor y la mirada fulminante de los mayores, no debió haber sido nada establecido dentro de los límites permitidos en la sociedad.

Muchas veces Viktor de verdad se preguntaba cómo es que terminó teniendo un primo así, sin un ápice de vergüenza ni seriedad, y ésta era un de esas veces. Debía admitir que su primo era un genio, pero definitivamente su forma de ser le quitaba el merito.

**- ¿Por qué nadie me avisó que tendríamos visita? - **Preguntó el chico en búlgaro a todos… o por los menos a todos los que le entendían.

**- ¿Desde cuándo hay que avisarte, Bobby? - **Sisea Viktor.

**- No me llames Bobby, suena a perro. Ahora quítate, déjame saludar a nuestra invitada - **Dice el chico mientras camina hacia la castaña y se le para enfrente, ignorando la mirada fulminante del buscador - Hermione, ¿cómo estás? - Pregunta en un perfecto inglés, haciendo que ella sonriera. Después de horas de escuchar palabras mal pronunciadas y con excesos de Rs, se le hizo raro escuchar su idioma y su nombre de una forma perfecta.

- Muy bien, Boyan, ¿y tú? -

Ella ya había hablado con él un par de veces durante su visita a Hogwarts y le caía bastante bien. Si se lo preguntaban, diría que Boyan era una mezcla muy extraña con una personalidad explosiva, ya que a pesar de tener siempre una pose relajada, una broma en la punta de la boca y rebosar ironía, era sumamente inteligente. Demasiado inteligente, diría ella. En el colegio, él siempre se la pasaba junto a Viktor y ella sabía que él fue un gran apoyo para el buscador durante las pruebas del torneo. Nunca lo dejó solo.

- Excelente, como siempre. Y dime, Hermione, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? -

- Llegué ayer en la mañana -

**- Acaparador - **Sisea Boyan mientras fulmina con la mirada a su primo, quien solo alza los hombros restándole importancia - Y aquí entre nos - Susurra acercándose a su oído, pero con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los escucharan - ¿puedo saber cómo te trata el hosco de mi primo? Si te ha tratado mal, sólo tienes que decírmelo y yo me encargaré de darle su merecido - Hermione soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la escena. Teniendo en cuenta que Viktor era el doble del tamaño de Boyan, esa sería una como una pelea entre una hormiga y un elefante.

Manteniendo el aire de aparente confidencialidad, Hermione se acerca a Boyan y le susurra - Aunque no lo creas, me ha tratado estupendamente bien - Viktor sonrió al escucharla y le apretó suavemente la mano - Así que lamento decirte que tendrás que desistir de tus ideas bélicas -

- ¡Le quitas la emoción! - Todos rodaron los ojos ante la exclamación.

- Errmiowny - Dijo la Zarina llamando la atención de la castaña, quién frunció levemente el ceño ante la mala pronunciación de su nombre - ¿Me… acompañarrias a hacerr… comida? Hay que dejarr hablarr… a los hombrres - Hermione se sonrojó suavemente al ver el guiño de la mujer y entender sus intenciones.

- Claro, me encantaría - Ambas mujeres se levantaron y salieron de la sala rumbo a la cocina, dejando a los tres hombre solos y a sus anchas.

**- Muy bien Viktor, ¿qué planeas hacer? - **Pregunta el mayor recostándose en el sofá y mirando intensamente a su hijo.

**- ¿A qué te refieres? - **Responde el buscador tratando de hacerse el desentendido, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su padre.

**- Hasta yo sé a qué se refiere, Viktor - **Comenta burlón Boyan **- Es obvio -**

**- ¡Cállate, Bobby! Nadie te pidió tu opinión -**

**- Por eso es que te quiero. Ese humor tuyo es lo máximo - **El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada y después viró los ojos. Ese primo suyo era un caso perdido.

**- Bueno, ya está bien. Dejen sus peleas para otro momento - **Los calló Vladimir con una voz dura y mirada seria. Después de observar una mirada cómplice entre los jóvenes, centró su atención en su hijo **- Viktor, ella aún es una niña. Una muy madura e inteligente, pero una niña al fin y al cabo. Sólo tiene 15 años y tú ya eres un hombre, ¿sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? - **Viktor solo asintió **- Además ella aún está en el colegio, muy lejos de aquí, no podrán verse y las cartas serán esporádicas debido a la distancia -**

**- No importa. Sé todo lo que implica, créeme que lo he pensado mucho, pero quiero estar con ella. No me importa si tengo que esperar tres años hasta que termine Hogwarts. Por ella esperaría una eternidad de ser necesario - **Declaró serio y seguro Viktor. Nunca antes había dicho algo con tanta convicción como en ese momento. Bueno, quizá solo cuando anunció que entraría al equipo nacional de Quidditch.

Vladimir frunció el ceño ante semejantes palabras. Le preocupaba su hijo, se veía que estaba muy enamorado, pero eso podía llegar a ser un arma de doble filo.

**- Espero que lo hayas pensado bien. No me mal interpretes, no tengo nada en contra de que estén juntos, pero quiero que estés consciente de la situación. Además de que sepas que, como hombre, tendrás ciertas restricciones… - **

**- Abstinencia, primito - **Se burló Boyan interrumpiendo bruscamente al mayor, ocasionando que lo fulminaran con la mirada **- No me miren así que eso fue lo que quisiste decir, tío. Yo solo lo digo sin tanto protocolo - **A medida que hablaba se iba acomodando mejor en el sofá, quedando prácticamente acostado **- Y si a eso vamos, estoy seguro que conoces métodos eficaces para tratar la excitación, si no… - **No pudo continuar su muy instructivo monólogo sobre la autosatisfacción porque la lengua se le trabo y casi se ahoga. Miró fulminante a Viktor, quién sonreía y jugaba con la varita en las manos. Vladimir suspiró, gracias a Merlín él había nacido con paciencia de sobra, sólo así podría sobrevivir a aquellos dos juntos.

**- No me meteré en las decisiones que tomes hijo, pero te recomiendo duchas de agua de fría. Sólo por si acaso - **

**- Lo tendré en cuenta - **Susurró Viktor.

**- Ahora, quítale el maleficio al chico genio -**

**- ¿Es necesario? No volverás a tener ésta misma paz cuando Bobby vuelva a hablar - **El aludido frunció el ceño indignado y miró a su tío esperando su veredicto.

**- Tomaré el riesgo - **Viktor suspiró y quito el maleficio, Boyan gritó eufórico.

**- No hagas que me arrepienta, Boyan, sino yo mismo seré quién te lance el maleficio -**

**- Ustedes definitivamente no pueden ser familia mía - **Comenta el aludido con fingida indignación.

**- Lo mismo digo - **Contraataca Viktor.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron intensamente por un rato y después se sonrieron. Era verdad que se la pasaban todo el día discutiendo, pero darían su vida por el otro. Eran prácticamente hermanos, de esos con los que siempre puedes contar y que te apoyan pase lo que pase. Se habían criado juntos, habían crecido juntos, no concebían una vida sin el otro, así de sencillo.

**- Una cosa más, Viktor - **Dice Vlamidir llamando la atención de su hijo **- Esa niña me cae bien, se ve que es muy inteligente, con principios y muy buenos sentimientos, si le haces daño por un motivo u otro, créeme que me olvidaré que eres mi hijo y te faltaran hechizos para defenderte - **El rostro serio de su padre daba a entender que no bromeaba ni un poquito y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante la expectativa** - No seas idiota -**

**- Lo mismo digo, primo. Hermione no será la chica más hermosa del mundo, pero vale demasiado. Seríamos dos contra uno - **Añade Boyan mortalmente serio, cosa rara en él.

Viktor solo pasaba la mirada de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido. Él no tenía intenciones algunas de perder a Hermione, pensaba que lo había dejado claro, casi perecían sus enemigos en vez de su familia.

**- No la perderé ni tampoco le haré daño. La quiero demasiado - **Declaró serio, casi como si lo estuviera jurando.

**- Bien, me alegra que lo tengas claro porque sería muy triste quedarme sin un primo al que molestar - **Boyan definitivamente nunca cambiaría. No podía estar serio más de 1 minuto **- Ahora, dejando la vejez y la seriedad a un lado… - **Vladimir lo fulmina con la mirada **- …sin alusiones personales, tío - **Aclara** - ¿Qué te parece si salimos ésta noche? El hecho de que tú estés en abstinencia, no significa que yo también deba estarlo -**

**- A Errmíone no le gustan esas cosas -**

**- Primero, se llama Her-mi-o-ne. Aprende a decirlo. Te debe querer mucho como para estar contigo, aun cuando no sabes decir su nombre - **El aludido gruñó ante la corrección. Ya era lo suficientemente malo y vergonzoso el saber que no podía pronunciarlo, como para que además viniera su primo genio y se lo recordara -** Segundo, ¿estás seguro que no le gustan? Porque si mi memoria no me falla, y estoy 100% seguro de que no lo hace, en el baile de navidad en Hogwarts ustedes no se movieron ni un segundo de la pista de baile - **Viktor se sonrojo tenuemente al recordarlo, haciendo que su padre soltara una carcajada** - Y tercero, si ella no quiere ir, yo la convenceré - **Finaliza con gesto triunfal. Dando por hecho el asunto.

Viktor frunció nuevamente el ceño, si seguía así, pronto le saldrían arrugas** - Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo quiero salir? -**

**- Que tienes 18 años, eres joven y no sales desde que llegamos del Torneo. Si sigues así te convertirás en un viejo amargado antes de tiempo - **Respondió Boyan encogiéndose de hombros como si esa fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

El buscador resopló y miró resignado a su primo, él sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, esa salida se llevaría a cabo. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

**- Solo espero que no beban mucho y se comporten como caballeros, que para eso los educamos - **Suspira Vladimir mientras se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina, dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda a su hijo en el camino.

* * *

><p>En la cocina, mientras los hombres llevaban su educativa charla sobre autosatisfacción, responsabilidades y fiestas, las mujeres tenían una conversación mucho más madura y profunda mientras preparaban la comida.<p>

- ¿A ti gustarrte cocinarr? -

- Sí - Responde la castaña mientras corta cuidadosamente unos tomates - Mi mamá se ha esmerado en enseñarme desde que tengo uso de razón y cada vez que puedo lo hago.

- Me hubiese gustado tenerr una hija - Susurra suavemente la mujer, sorprendiendo a la leona - Así no me… prrocuparria del Quiditch y podrría… enseñarrle cosas -

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada, ella pensaba que Viktor tenía el apoyo de sus padres en su carrera - ¿No le gusta que Viktor se dedique al Quidditch? -

La morena negó con la cabeza - Es peligroso. Han muerrto personas - Zarina se voltea y mira fijamente a Hermione a los ojos - Lo acepto porrque le gusta y… quierro verlo feliz. Es lo que imporrtarrme - La castaña asiente y la morena se voltea para seguir con su labor.

Hermione analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras de la mujer. Ella entendía a lo que se refería ya que tampoco le gustaba el Quidditch, en parte por lo peligroso y en parte porque no le veía el sentido, sin embargo, así como a ella le gustaba leer y pasar horas en la biblioteca, a Viktor le gustaba volar y eso era algo que ella no le iba a prohibir. Si él era feliz, ella lo aceptaría. Así de simple.

- Viktor ha estado con mujeres… perro erres la prrimerra en trraerr a casa. Debes gustarrle… demasiado. Puedo saber… ¿porr qué gustarrte mi hijo? - Pregunta amablemente Zarina sin levantar la vista de la carne que con parsimonia estaba cortando.

Hermione casi se corta un dedo al escucharla. No se esperaba esa pregunta en ese momento. ¿Por qué le gustaba de Viktor? Nunca se lo había preguntado así que, por primera vez, se había quedado callada ante una pregunta.

Al no escuchar una respuesta, la mujer se voltea y se cruza de brazos, aún con el cuchillo en una mano, y mira intensamente a la castaña - ¿Errmíowny? -

- Me gusta por su forma de ser, porque me hace sentir especial, única y querida; porque ha sido el primero y el único en ver detrás de la sabelotodo a una chica como cualquier otra; porque a pesar de ser famoso y poder elegir a la chica más hermosa del mundo, me eligió a mí - Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, colocar el cuchillo a un lado y mirar a Zarina a los ojos - Me gusta porque es insistente y no se da por vencido hasta obtener lo que desea; porque detrás de esa apariencia de chico rudo hay un hombre sensible y cariñoso que ama intensamente. Me gusta porque me hace feliz - Nunca en su vida había hablado con nadie sobre sus sentimientos y hacerlo con la madre del chico que te gustaba no era tarea fácil, sin embargo nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo - Yo también quiero hacerlo feliz -

Se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundos, que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos, y luego Zarina se volteó y continuó con su tarea con una sonrisa en los labios. Su hijo había hecho una gran elección, esa castaña era una excelente niña. Al hacerle la pregunta ella había esperado como respuesta algo relacionado a la fama y al aspecto físico de su hijo, pero lo que recibió fue mil veces mejor. No podía pedir más.

Hermione, por su parte, trataba de controlar un ligero temblor que se había instalado en su cuerpo para así poder cortar los vegetales sin dejar pedazos de sus dedos en el proceso. Esa definitivamente había sido una dura prueba. Ella sabía que de su respuesta dependía la aceptación o el rechazo de la mujer. Suspiró profundamente para calmarse, lo peor ya había pasado.

Un espeso silencio se instaló en la estancia por varios minutos, incomodando a la castaña que no sabía qué decir o qué preguntar. Sin embargo, cuando estaba comenzado a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, Vladimir entró a la cocina e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ayudo? - Su esposa asintió y le dio instrucciones en búlgaro, haciendo que él tomara un cuchillo y se pusiera a cortar más verduras.

Hermione se pudo percatar que, a pesar de ser una familia sangre pura, no usaban la magia con exceso, sólo para algunas cosas. Eso le sorprendió y le agradó a partes iguales, además que la hacía sentirse cómoda y en casa. Le recordaba a su propia familia. Su madre siempre se había preocupado por hacer las cosas con sus manos, con todo el amor del mundo para su esposo y su hija. Siempre. Nunca había dejado que nadie más los atendiera, a pesar de su trabajo y de que tenían las posibilidades económicas como para costearse una niñera y servidumbre, ella siempre se encargaba de todo con mucho amor y delicadeza. Hermione admiraba a su madre, era inteligente, exitosa, cariñosa, elegante, hermosa. Desde que tenía uso de razón había querido ser como ella y, por más que se esforzaba, sentía que nunca la alcanzaría. Su madre sencillamente iba más a allá de la perfección de la que ella era poseedora. Quizá porque tenía mucha de la personalidad de su padre, la cual era diametralmente opuesta a la de su madre. Sí, quizá fuese eso.

Un revuelo la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo alzar la vista y posarla en la entrada de la cocina, donde hacían acto de presencia dos jóvenes discutiendo. Sin embargo, cuando una mirada seria y dura los alcanzó, se detuvieron y entraron de forma ordenada y calmada. Esa mujer tenía una mirada aterradora cuando se lo proponía, no necesitaba más para petrificar a una persona.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el mesón donde se encontraba ella, pero de frente, mirándola como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. De Viktor lo entendía, hasta le parecía normal ya que sabía que a él le gustaba observarla, ¿pero Boyan? Ese hecho le encendió una alarma en la cabeza y le hizo alzar una ceja.

- Primita - Dijo Boyan sonriendo de una forma que a Hermione se le antojo maliciosa, así que miró a Viktor y éste solo se alzo de hombros.

- Hace mucho que aprrendí a no cuestionarrme lo que Bobby hace -

El aludido miró a su primo con reproche y luego volvió a centrar su mirada en la castaña - Si eres la novia de Viktor, entonces eres mi prima también -

Tanto Hermione como Viktor se sonrojaron ¿Eran novios? No, definitivamente no. Él nunca se lo había propuesto y ella nunca se lo había exigido. Nunca lo habían hablado, pero Hermione sentía que no hacía falta, ellos estaban bien así. Esa solo sería una fría etiqueta para una relación tan natural y espontánea como la de ellos.

- Bueno, primita ¿querrías salir con nosotros ésta noche? - Hermione alzó aún más la ceja y lo miró incrédula ¿Quién en su sano juicio le hacía una propuesta como esa a ELLA? A ella que tenía fama de aguafiestas, de preferir un libro a una salida. No es que nunca hubiese salido en su vida, pero simplemente prefería la comodidad y la calidez de un buen sillón junto con la amena compañía de un libro.

Boyan se veía emocionado y Viktor avergonzado. Por un momento, Hermione se sintió maliciosa y sonrió traviesa, mirando al búlgaro directamente a los ojos.

- No quiero. No me gusta - Respondió simplemente alzándose de hombros. Boyan abrió la boca sorprendido mientras Viktor lo miraba con una clara expresión de _"Te lo dije"_

- Pero la pasaremos bien, Hermione. Será divertido y…-

- A menos que sea una salida a una biblioteca, no iré - Como si no hubiese dicho nada, la castaña volvió a su tarea, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa e indignación de Boyan.

- Hermione, por favor - Era su última carta, pero valía la pena usarla: Ruego y chantaje emocional - Di que sí -

- No me convencerás -

- Valdrá la pena, por favor. Viktor también quiere salir, ¿no lo obligaras a quedarse encerrado en contra de su voluntad, verdad? - Eso fue un golpe bajo. Los dos mayores, que escuchaban silenciosos la conversación, soltaron una risita baja ante semejante alegato. Viktor, por su parte, le plantó un golpe en el hombro a su primo.

- Si él quiere ir, que vaya. Yo no soy quién para retenerlo a mi lado - Ambos jóvenes abrieron la boca sorprendidos ante tales palabras. Zarina y Vladimir soltaron otra risita.

- ¿Errmíone? - La castaña ignoró su mal pronunciado nombre y continuó cortando.

- Vamos, Hermione, compórtate como una chica de 15 años normal - La castaña torció el gesto ante el comentario; no le molestaba, pero se lo habían dicho tantas veces que ya le fastidiaba. Colocó el cuchillo a un lado y miró fijamente a Boyan a los ojos.

- En caso de que acepte ir, ¿qué gano yo? - Si asistiría a una fiesta, si haría algo que a ella no le gustaba del todo, al menos obtendría algún beneficio.

Boyan se acercó más a ella apoyándose en el mesón - No te hacía una interesada, primita -

- Todo león tiene su serpiente - Susurró tranquila, alzándose de hombros como si fuese obvio. Su interlocutor la miró un tanto escéptico y el resto confundido, al parecer se habían perdido en la traducción y no entendían la frase. Ella suspiró dispuesta a explicarse - El hecho de ser una Gryffindor, una leona, no quiere decir que no tenga cualidades de Slytherin, de serpiente. Todos tenemos un poco de las cuatro casas. Nadie es totalmente ¿puro? - Dudó al final el usar esa palabra, pero esperaba que ellos entendieran a qué se refería. Al parecer así había sido porque no dijeron nada.

- Muy bien, primita, siendo así ganarías… - Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, sopesando las posibilidades, antes de sonreír ampliamente - Ganarías bailar la noche entera con el grandulón que tengo al lado - Recibió otro golpe en el hombro por parte de Viktor y Hermione sonrió maliciosa.

- No es suficiente. Eso puedo obtenerlo en cualquier otro momento -

Por tercera vez en la conversación, los chicos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, sin embargo, Boyan la cerró a los segundos y se volvió a acomodar en el mesón, apoyándose en los codos y colocando la cabeza sobre sus manos. Hermione lo imitó y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos por un par de minutos.

Viktor no sabía qué hacer, si seguir mirándolos, decir algo, darle un golpe a Boyan o levantarse y salir de allí. Pensó que Boyan había conseguido una buena rival. Ambos eran extremadamente inteligentes y calculadores. Ella era la mejor bruja de Hogwarts y él fue el mejor mago de Durmstrang. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante ese pensamiento, daba miedo imaginarse todo lo que podrían hacer esos dos con la mente superdotada que tenían, daba miedo ver como se analizaban, ver como medían sus habilidades con una simple frase. Estaba temeroso, sorprendido y admirado. Daba miedo, pero era maravilloso. Al parecer sus padres opinaban lo mismo porque habían dejado sus tareas y observaban atentos el duelo de miradas.

No pestañaban y ellos dudaban seriamente de que respiraran. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada. El silencio era tan espeso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

De un momento a otro, Boyan sonrió y relajó su postura, acomodándose en la silla - Me gusta tu actitud, primita. Al fin alguien de mi nivel con quién conversar -

- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero te estaría mintiendo - Comentó la castaña sonriendo y relajándose también. Por un segundo había recordado a Draco Malfoy quién, si bien era un cabrón, le hacía explotar día a día sus habilidades intelectuales. Debía admitir que el hurón era inteligente, aunque no supiese aprovechar esa inteligencia. Nunca la había superado en nada, pero siempre se le acercaba bastante y esa era toda una hazaña. Aunque lo detestara, debía darle su mérito. Debía darle su lugar a su primer y eterno némesis.

Boyan un hizo una mueca ante el comentario - Lástima -

- Y bien, ¿qué ganaría yo, Boyan? -

- Conocimiento. Podría darte tanta información como quieras - Respondió él, golpeando ligeramente su sien con su dedo, indicando que todo estaba en su cabeza.

- Hay pocas cosas que desconozco… -

- Y esas cosas las sé yo - Se miraron nuevamente por unos minutos, el ambiente volvía a ser tenso - Sabes que tengo razón. Hay temas que tú no tocarías, pero que a mí no me importa conocer y que te dan curiosidad aunque no lo admitas - Hermione torció el gesto y frunció el ceño. Él tenía razón, habían muchas cosas que la intrigaban, pero que jamás se había atrevido a investigar. Ese simplemente era terreno ponzoñoso para ella, aunque ¿qué hacer cuando la información se te es ofrecida tan espontáneamente?

- Está bien, Boyan. Tú ganas - El chico ensanchó su sonrisa y la miro feliz, sin embargo, si creía que Hermione iba a dejarse derrotar así como así, estaba muy equivocado - Pero… Iremos a un sitio _muggle_. Un lugar donde no hayan cámaras y nadie nos reconozca - Boyan borró su sonrisa y la miró ceñudo.

- Hecho -

- Genial - Hermione sonrió satisfecha y continuó picando verduras.

Viktor suspiró aliviado, ya estaba comenzando a perder los nervios con la conversación de esos dos. Aunque estaban calmados casi parecía que en cualquier momento se atacarían, ¡y eso que Hermione no podía utilizar la magia hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad! Semejante mujer de la que se había enamorado.

- Me alegrra que ustedes llegarran a un… acuerrdo - Comenta Zarina con una tenue sonrisa que alternaba entre diversión y orgullo - Ahorra, ayuden -

Así, entre todos, terminaron de preparar una deliciosa comida. Según Zarina, todo lo que habían cocinado era comida típica de Bulgaria para que ella la probara y la degustara. Lamentablemente no le había entendido los nombres, pero después investigaría, o le preguntaría a Viktor con calma.

La comida transcurrió con total normalidad y el tiempo paso, literalmente, volando. Pronto llegó la hora de despedirse e ir a arreglarse para la salida.

Zarina se le acercó y la abrazó cariñosamente - Cuídate, querrida. Erres especial y me gustó conocerrte. Esperro que vuelvas prronto - La mujer no hacía gran cantidad de gestos, pero Hermione sintió el cariño en sus palabras.

- A mí también me encantó conocerlos. Gracias por su hospitalidad. Volveré en cuanto pueda -

- Erres bienvenida - Dijo Vladimir también abrazándola afectuosamente, casi lo sintió como un padre que despide a su hija.

- Gracias -

**- Quiero ser abuela, pero no tan pronto, ¿entendido? - **Zarina estaba seria y había un deje de advertencia en sus palabras. Viktor se sonrojó violentamente y desvió su mirada.

**- Lo sé -**

**- Recuerda lo que hablamos -** Le susurró su padre mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo - ¡Cuídense! -Exclamó Vladimir con una mirada de advertencia hacía Viktor, dejándole claro el doble sentido en sus palabras.

Viktor suspiró antes de desaparecerse con Hermione entre sus brazos. En ocasiones, sus padres sí que daban miedo.

Aparecieron en su departamento y Hermione se tambaleó levemente, pero él rápidamente la estrechó y le devolvió el equilibrio.

- ¿Es la prrimerra vez que te aparreces? - Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, probablemente tratando de controlar el mareo - Pasa las prrimerras veces. Prronto te acostumbrrarras - Le dio un beso en el cabello y sonrió. Le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos, más aún después de pasar todo el día tan cerca y tal lejos, siendo vigilados por sus padres. Ni siquiera un beso le había dado.

Cuando la tierra dejó de girar, Hermione abrió los ojos y se estabilizó, alejándose un paso del buscador.

- ¿Mejorr? - Había un deje de preocupación en su voz, hecho que enterneció a la leona y la hizo sonreír. Él siempre se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

- Sí, ya estoy bien -

Viktor le colocó una mano en la mejilla y la miró casi suplicante. Ella no se hizo la de rogar por mucho tiempo y se colocó de puntas para besarlo. Aunque no lo admitiera, ella también había extrañado ese contacto durante el día. Fue un beso suave, tierno, cargado de emociones, como todos los que se habían dado. Él siempre procuraba ser delicado con ella, hacerla sentir cómoda y querida.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, pero con una sonrisa en sus bocas.

- Iré a arreglarme - Hermione estaba dispuesta a ir a su habitación cuando Viktor la detuvo y le dio un corto beso antes de dejarla ir.

La castaña llegó a su habitación algo agitada y un poco colorada. Cerró la puerta con toda la delicadeza que pudo y se apoyó en ella. Su corazón estaba acelerado y parecía que quería salírsele de su pecho. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios a medida que se relajaba, estaba feliz ¡Muy feliz! Como muy pocas veces había estado en su vida. La había pasado muy bien con la familia de Viktor y aun quedaba toda la noche a su lado.

De repente, algo hizo click en su cabeza y su sonrisa se borró completamente, dándole paso al ceño fruncido y la boca torcida. Pensativa, se dirigió hacia su baúl y comenzó a sacar la ropa. Con cada prenda que extraía su ceño se fruncía aún más. Crookshanks la miraba atentamente desde la cama y ella podría jurar que la miraba como si estuviese loca, pero poco le importaba.

Había vaciado medio baúl y no conseguía nada adecuado que ponerse. Ya se lo temía, ella no tenía ropa para una salida nocturna. Bueno, sí tenía ¡pero en su casa! Jamás pensó necesitarla, ¡por Merlín ella iba a colegio, no a un desfile de modas! Ese tipo de ropa solo ocuparía un espacio innecesario en su baúl, además que no le permitiría meter todos los libros que usualmente cargaba.

Esperanzada de tener algo medianamente aceptable siguió sacando cosas, su ceño se frunció aún más al llegar al final, ¿qué demonios era eso que estaba allí? Como si estuviese manipulando una bomba, sacó lentamente una blusa beige con detalles rosados de tirantes, ceñida al busto. La reconocía como suya, pero ¿cómo rayos había llegado eso allí si ella no lo había metido?

Miraba seriamente la blusa con una mueca desagradable, como si ésta tuviese vida propia y le estuviera haciendo burlas. Dejó con cautela la blusa a un lado y miró casi con miedo el interior del baúl, sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando vio más blusas, chaquetas, pantalones, vestidos, sandalias… Ahora entendía por qué tuvo que hacer una mochila aparte con algunos de sus libros.

Pensando seriamente en las posibilidades, un recuerdo le vino a la mente como un rayo.

_**Inglaterra. Bristol. 4 días atrás**_

_- Tienes mucha ropa bonita, Herms ¿Por qué no te llevas esto? - La castaña volteó a ver lo que le mostraba su madre y suspiró. Era un vestido verde botella, vaporoso, tipo palabra de honor, muy bonito y elegante._

_- Voy al colegio, mamá -_

_- Lo sé, pero el año pasado tuvieron un baile de navidad ¿y si éste año pasa lo mismo? Sería mejor que estuvieses preparada. Además, quizá así puedas conseguirte un novio -_

_- Lo del año pasado fue una ocasión especial, mamá. Habían colegios invitados para un Torneo - Le explicó con calma a su madre mientras caminaba pensativa por la estantería que tenía en su habitación, decidiendo cuáles libros llevarse - Y te he dicho muchas veces que cuando tenga novio será alguien se que fije en mí por mi forma de ser, no por lo que visto -_

_- ¿Cómo el chico del que me hablaste la otra vez? -_

_- ¡Mamá! -_

**Bulgaria. Sofía. Actualidad**

Debió haber sido su madre, no le encontraba otra explicación. Seguramente mientras ella elegía los libros que se llevaría, su madre aprovechó y le metió toda esa ropa sin que se diera cuenta. Muy astuta su madre al meterla debajo de la ropa que usualmente se llevaba.

Suspiró sonoramente mirando todo lo que había sacado, quizá su madre había tenido razón al meterle toda esa ropa, pero en cuanto llegara a casa de los Weasley enviaría de regreso unas cuantas prendas innecesarias.

* * *

><p>Viktor esperaba pacientemente que Hermione saliera de su cuarto mientras caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, a punto de abrir un camino en el piso. Casi se sentía como la noche del baile, ansioso, emocionado, nervioso, ¿de verdad iba a salir con Hermione para un local <em>muggle<em>? Eso parecía algo surreal, aunque desde que ella llegó, todo parecía surreal para él.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse a los lejos y su cuerpo se tensó, deteniendo su caminar y haciendo que levantara su mirada hacia el pasillo.

Casi se infarta al verla. Ella no le podía estar haciendo eso, ¿era una broma, verdad? Ella no podía estar tentando de ese modo su fuerza de voluntad ¡Eso debía ser ilegal! Él tratando de comportarse como un caballero y ella poniéndole semejante tentación ¡Por amor a Merlín, él era un hombre! ¿Por qué le ponía esas duras pruebas? Además, ¿no se suponía que ella era una niña recatada? Eso definitivamente no pintaba bien para él.

- ¿Viktor? - Hermione se acercó a él insegura, no sabía por qué se había puesto así, pero parecía una estatua, ella dudaba seriamente de que respirara.

Al escuchar su nombre, el buscador pareció reaccionar y le tomo la mano para besarla, haciendo una leve inclinación - Estas… herrmosa -

Luego de muchas divagaciones y de muchos pros y contras, la castaña había decidido ponerse un short blanco, su madre siempre le había dicho que tenía bonitas piernas y que de vez en cuando debería mostrarlas, esta parecía ser una buena ocasión; una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto un hombro y unos botines cortos negros. Había definido sus rizos y los ojos los llevaba ahumados con sombra negra, no faltaban los accesorios a juego.

Los colores oscuros le hacían ver más blanca, como una muñeca de porcelana. Una malvada muñeca de porcelana, según Viktor. ¿Dónde había quedado el aspecto de niña inocente? Esa que estaba frente a él no podía ser la misma chica de 15 años a la que él le había dado su primer beso. Esta… ¡Sencillamente esta chica que estaba frente a él no parecía siquiera tener 15 años! Esta chica lucía como toda una mujer hecha y derecha ¿Se suponía que con una visión así era como controlaría sus necesidades? Hermione tenía unas piernas endemoniadamente sexys y hermosas que lo incitaban a tocarlas y acariciarlas lentamente. Definitivamente esa mujer no sabía lo que hacía.

- Gracias. Tu también estas muy guapo - Viktor llevaba puesto un jean azul, una camisa marrón manga larga y zapatos del mismo color. Se veía realmente guapo - ¿Todo bien? - Pregunta Hermione colocándole una mano en la mejilla, el búlgaro parecía ido.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el buscador dejó sus insanos pensamientos de lado y le sonrió a la castaña, tratando de tranquilizarla - Sí, todo bien. Lo que pasa es que estás demasiado prreciosa - Hermione se abrazó a su cuerpo y sonrió - Vamos, Boyan debe estarr esperrándonos -

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo que le basto para desaparecerse del departamento y aparecerse en un callejón oscuro y solitario. Como ocurrió en la tarde, Hermione se mareo levemente, pero ésta vez por menos tiempo.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron del callejón, rumbo a un local de donde salían luces y música a todo volumen.

- ¿Ya habías venido para acá? - Le pregunta curiosa Hermione en la entrada del local. Había recordado que para aparecerse en un sitio, se debía conocerlo primero.

- Un parr de veces -

Viktor la agarró firmemente de la cintura y la guió entre la multitud, Boyan los esperaba al final del salón, en una mesa algo apartada. Debido a su gran tamaño, al buscador no se le dificultaba hacer espacio entre las personas, quienes se apartaban con solo verlo. Además de que el hecho de que estuviera tan serio lo hacía ver fiero y temible.

- Asustas a la gente, ¿sabías? - Comenta la castaña riendo divertida.

- Así se quitan más rrápido - Responde el buscador alzándose de hombros.

Al llegar a la mesa, Boyan les acercó un par de tragos que ambos miraron desconfiados.

- No tienen nada - Afirma indignado el pelinegro - Solo quiero que brindemos por nuestra primera salida juntos -

- ¿Brrindar? Tú lo que quierres es comenzarr a beberr -

- No dudes de mis intenciones, Viktor -

- Te conozco. Además, no es la prrimerra vez que salgo contigo -

- ¡A brindar! - Ignorando a su primo, Boyan alzó la botella y la bajó de un solo trago. Hermione lo miró escandalizada mientras Viktor solo negaba con pesar. Boyan era un barril sin fondo cuando de licor se trataba, y lo asombroso es que nunca se emborrachaba, él no sabía lo que era una resaca. ¡Qué dichoso era su primo!

* * *

><p>La música sonaba fuerte y la pista estaba totalmente llena, ni con magia habría cabido un alfiler. Ya había pasado la medianoche, pero las personas parecían no notarlo, solamente seguían bailando.<p>

Hermione se movía al ritmo de la música, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las vibraciones en su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que iba a una discoteca y sabía perfectamente cómo moverse, cómo dejar fluir la música por su cuerpo sin llegar a ser vulgar ni perder su esencia. Ella era una sabelotodo, pero una con ritmo y clase. Es verdad que prefería los libros y que amaba los estudios, pero también era una adolescente de orígenes _muggles_ con padres de mente abierta que la dejaban experimentar. No es que fuese a hacer algo malo, pero para decir que algo no te gustaba debías haberlo probado primero. Y esto no era su tipo, pero tampoco le desagradaba, hasta cierto punto la liberaba; el problema radicaba cuando sus amigos querían festejar en épocas de colegio y exámenes, en esos casos ella tenía claras sus prioridades.

Con cada paso que daba, su mente volaba y ella dejaba de lado el hecho de que no debería estar allí, de que les había mentido a sus padres y a sus amigos, de que el mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo había regresado, de que un compañero suyo había muerto, de que el chico con el que bailaba pudo haber sido esa víctima. Dejaba de lado que ella era Hermione Jean Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor, la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Dejaba de lado, porque olvidar le era imposible.

Viktor bailaba y se deleitaba viendo los movimientos del cuerpo de Hermione cerca del suyo, viendo las gotas de sudor bajarle por el cuello, viendo lo condenadamente hermosa y sexy que se veía con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta, viendo como sus largas y contorneadas piernas se movían al ritmo de la música, viendo como ella disfrutaba y se olvidaba del mundo. Tenía ganas de hacerle todo y nada, porque la tentación era demasiado grande, pero verla en ese estado era una maravilla y no estaba seguro de querer acabar con eso. Casi sentía que ella se movía para él, que lo incitaba y lo ponía a prueba, pero no. Ella no era consciente de lo que hacía. Ella solo bailaba y él solo la veía.

La bruja que tenía frente a él debía ser Lucifer convertido en mujer y todos parecían opinar lo mismo porque no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Los veía, veía como se la devoraban con la mirada sin importarles que ella estuviera acompañada, sin importarles las miradas rabiosas que él se encargaba de enviarles. Quería sacar su varita y matarlos por atreverse a mirarla, a desearla, a tocarla con la vista, a imaginarse escenas eróticas con el cuerpo de su diosa. Eran unos insolentes. Unos asquerosos _muggles_ que no merecían deleitarse con algo tan hermoso.

- Todos te están mirrando de una forrma no muy decente, ¿qué hechizo crrees que deba utilizarr? - Susurra con voz ronca en el oído de la castaña.

Hermione se estremece al sentir el cálido aliento del búlgaro rozar su cuello y suspira involuntariamente - Ninguno -

- Entonces vámonos de aquí antes de que haga algo que no te guste - La castaña abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada seria y profunda.

- ¿Acaso el mejor buscador del mundo está celoso de unos simples _muggles_? - Preguntó divertida.

Viktor colocó una mano en la mejilla de leona y la bajó lentamente hasta su cuello, quemándole con el tacto. Se miraron unos segundos más antes de que él se acercara a su oreja para rozarla con sus labios y susurrar - ¿Estás consciente de que te quierro solo parra mi, verdad? - Sin esperar una respuesta la besó con deseo contenido y con una llama ardiendo en su interior. Procuraba ser delicado y amoroso, pero a la vez demandante, quería dejarles claro a todos esos insolentes que Hermione era suya. Suya y de nadie más.

- Tomaré eso como un Sí - Susurra la castaña una vez que se separan.

- No me gusta cómo te mirran -

Hermione sonríe y le coloca los brazos en el cuello, haciendo que él la tome por la cintura, mientras se coloca de puntillas y le susurra en el oído - Tú me estás mirando de la misma forma -

Ella no era una experta en el asunto, pero había leído bastante sobre el tema y su madre le había dado infinidad de charlas sobre los hombres, esas miradas solo podían significar una cosa: Deseo. Sinceramente no sabía si sentirse halagada o avergonzada, pero definitivamente no quería pensar en eso, se la estaba pasando bien. Por una vez en su vida no quería que la lógica la dominase y le impidiese disfrutar.

Viktor se tensó al escucharla. Merlín sabía que él se estaba conteniendo, pero sentir su aliento rozar su cuello y su cuerpo tan cerca de suyo, solo lograba excitarlo aún más.

- Vámonos. No quiero ser la causante de una tragedia - Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguida por la mirada de la mayoría de los hombres.

El búlgaro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, la alcanzó y la agarró firmemente de la cintura, pegándola a su costado y dejándoles en claro a todos que ella tenía dueño.

Al llegar al callejón él no sabía si abrazarla o desaparecerse así como estaban. Si la abrazaba, probablemente ella se daría cuenta de su creciente excitación y se sentiría incomoda, pero si se desaparecían así también sería incomodo y un tanto frívolo. Como de cualquier forma sería incomodo y definitivamente prefería ahorrase la vergüenza de que ella se diera cuenta de su pequeño problema, en el mismo modo en el que estaban, se desapareció.

Aparecieron en la sala de su departamento y, por tercera vez, Hermione se tambaleó levemente; él estuvo a punto de agarrarla y abrazarla, pero solo se limito a estabilizarla desde una distancia prudente. La castaña se extrañó, pero no dijo nada, además de que estaba más ocupada tratando de controlar el mareo el cual, gracias a Merlín, duró poco. Menos mal que ella no bebía porque sino Viktor habría tenido que recogerla del suelo.

Hermione alzó la mirada, buscando encontrarse con esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban, pero se encontró con que el buscador le rehuía y se dedicaba a mirar fijamente el suelo.

- ¿Pasa algo? -

- No - El buscador siguió sin mirarla y ella hizo mueca con la cara.

- No ofendas mi inteligencia, Viktor - Su voz sonaba firme y un tanto enojada, hecho que hizo al búlgaro tensarse y mirarla asustado - Primero, no me abrazaste al desaparecernos y ahora, rehúyes de mi mirada, ¿qué pasa? -

- No pasa nada. Vamos a dorrmirr, debes estarr cansada - Le da un beso en el cabello y se aleja de ella rumbo a su habitación. Si se quedaba allí un poco más, no respondería de sus actos. En la discoteca se le hacía un poco más fácil controlarse porque habían muchas personas, pero a solas todo cambiaba y la tentación crecía.

Hermione miró extrañada como Viktor se alejaba de ella y la dejaba sola en la estancia ¿Acaso estaba molesto con ella? ¿Se habría molestado por el modo cómo la miraban al bailar? Pero eso sería estúpido, ella no había hecho nada malo. Había pasado con él toda la noche.

Dispuesta a encontrar una respuesta, corrió hacia el buscador y lo abrazó por la espalda, deteniéndolo al instante.

- No sé porque estás molesto y de verdad me gustaría que me dijeras ¿Qué pasó, hice algo malo? Quiero entender - Susurra Hermione contra su fuerte y grande espalda.

Viktor suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara ¿Le decía o seguía fingiendo que no pasaba nada? Si le decía, sería lo más vergonzoso que hubiese hecho en su vida y probablemente ella le terminaría huyendo por ser tan animal, pero si fingía que no pasaba nada, ella seguiría pensando que estaba molesto con ella, lo cual no era cierto, y la haría sentir mal.

Bueno, que Merlín lo ayudara…

- No estoy molesto contigo -

- ¿Entonces? - Ella soltó el abrazo y se alejó un paso para observarlo mejor.

- Estoy molesto conmigo mismo -

- No entiendo -

Viktor se voltea y acuna su rostro con sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y develando toda la rabia, el deseo y la culpa que lo carcome por dentro. Hermione se sorprende al verlo y da un paso hacia atrás, pero el buscador no la suelta, al contrario, la arrincona entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- Te deseo. Te deseo más de lo que he deseado a alguien en mi vida - Susurra en su oído, pegando aún más su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir su punto - Quierro besarrte y hacerrte mía, quierro que grrites mi nombrre mientrras te hago el amorr - Le da un beso en el cuello y ella suelta un suspiro involuntario - Quierro ser el prrimerro y el único en tu vida, quierro besarrte y amarrte una y otrra vez hasta dejarrte inconsciente - Besó sus labios con ansias y pasión, pero también con amor - Te deseo tanto como te adorro y ¡Joderr! - Su puño se estampó contra la pared y ella pegó un brinco sobresaltada. Él se separo de ella y volvió a darle la espalda - ¡Joderr, eso no está bien! Tú solo tienes 15 años y una parrte de mi se siente sucio por desearrte como lo hago - Se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró - No tengo derrecho a hacerrte eso -

Hermione aún estaba pegada contra la pared con el corazón en un hilo, no sabía si por el susto o por todo lo que él le había hecho sentir con esas palabras. Sin embargo, si de algo estaba segura, es que le había gustado. Le había gustado tenerlo así de cerca, con su aliento rozando su cuello y su cuerpo pegado el suyo. Le había gustado el beso y le había gustado todo lo que había dicho. ¡Al demonio la lógica! Ella era una chica, una mujer con sentimientos y debilidades ¡Y que viniera Voldemort y la torturara si él no era una de ellas!

- Eso lo decido yo, Viktor - El buscador se tensó y Hermione reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para separarse de la pared y colocarse frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos - Demuéstramelo -

- No sabes lo que dices -

- No soy estúpida, sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Ahora, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? -

¡Demonios! Debía ser muy estúpido como para dejarlo….

Con ansias la agarró por la nuca y la besó. La besó con deseo, con pasión, con desesperación, con rudeza, pero también con amor. Después de pasar toda la noche conteniéndose, tocarla y besarla con libertad era el paraíso.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez fascinada. Viktor nunca le había dado un beso tan demandante, tan intenso, tan jodidamente delicioso, así que paso sus brazos por su cuello y trató de responderle con la misma intensidad, olvidándose de todo y de todos, sólo dejándose llevar por el torbellino de emociones que dominaba su cuerpo.

Viktor la fue empujando hasta dejarla nuevamente acorralada entra la pared y su cuerpo, sus manos dejaron su nuca y su cintura y bajaron hasta rozar sus muslos. Por instinto, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, dándole más terreno para acariciar y deleitarse. Fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus nalgas y así apretarla más contra él. Hermione soltó un gemido al sentirlo y Viktor aprovechó de introducir su lengua y explorar su boca a sus anchas.

Torpemente, Hermione llevó sus manos al pecho del buscador y comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones. Gimió nuevamente al sentir las manos de Viktor debajo de su blusa, acariciando su cintura y su espalda en toda su extensión. Aferrándose aún más a ella, el búlgaro la separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, dejando sus labios y repartiendo besos por su cuello.

Al llegar, la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, sin dejar ni un segundo su labor. Sus manos expertas recorrían sin limitaciones el cuerpo de la leona, quién sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, sólo se dejaba hacer y disfrutar.

No es que fuesen muy consientes de cómo sucedió, pero en unos minutos casi toda la ropa estaba tirada en alguna parte de la enorme habitación, dejándolos solo en ropa interior. Hermione, dentro de su estado de euforia y excitación, se sentía avergonzada. Nadie, a parte de su madre, la había visto desnuda.

- Erres más herrmosa de lo que pensé - Susurra Viktor mientras deja una estela de besos desde el hombro hasta el nacimiento de los senos, quitando con una habilidad asombrosa el sujetador. Con infinita devoción, comenzó a besar, lamer y succionar uno de los senos, haciendo gemir y gritar a Hermione, quien involuntariamente arqueó su espalda para aumentar el contacto.

Hermione no era consciente de lo que su cuerpo hacia, ella lo único que sabía era que se encontraba en el paraíso y que estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Viktor la trataba con tanto cuidado, con tanta devoción; como si ella fuese de cristal y pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, miles de llamas ardiendo por donde el pasaba su mano y tocaba con sus labios. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era nuevo y maravilloso para ella, nada de lo que hubiese vivido antes podía compararse con eso. Nada.

Con un poco de duda, Viktor se atrevió a bajar la mano y tocar por encima de la tela, Hermione se estremeció al sentirlo y soltó un gemido, ahogado por el beso que el buscador le estaba dando. Pronto la tela dejó de ser un impedimento y él se sintió con la libertad de tocar y acariciar, llevando a Hermione a su primer orgasmo.

Con la habilidad que le otorga la experiencia, se deshizo rápidamente de su bóxer y se situó sobre la castaña, haciendo que ella separara las piernas. Antes de penetrarla, le acarició el rostro y la miró a los ojos, asegurándole que todo estaría bien y que él sería cuidadoso.

La besó y la penetró lentamente, con cariño. Ella ahogó un gritó y él se quedó estático, esperando que ella se acostumbrara y el dolor cediera. Cuando vio que el rostro de la castaña se relajo, Viktor comenzó a moverse dentro de ella; al principio lentamente, pero después de forma frenética y algo salvaje.

Viktor esta extasiado, alucinado, maravillado. Él había tenido sexo con cualquier cantidad de mujeres, pero nunca, con ninguna de ellas, había hecho el amor. Y tenía que decir que eso superaba con creces al sexo. Sentía que estaba flotando, que su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su alma en otro lugar, junto a la de Hermione; como si estuviesen conectados y fuesen uno solo.

Tenerla así, para él, rugiendo su nombre y pidiéndole más, era lo mejor y más fantástico que había experimentado en su vida. ¡Al demonio sus padres y su edad! ¡Al demonio todos! ¡Jamás se cansaría de hacerle el amor a su leona! ¡Jamás!

En medio de gemidos, palabras susurradas, caricias ardientes y besos enardecidos, llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Viviendo y grabando en sus memorias la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. La primera vez que fueron uno.

Viktor se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, con cuidado de no aplastarla, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, tratando de regular su respiración y volver al mundo terrenal. Cuando estuvo más o menos consciente, buscó su varita y murmuró un hechizo hacia el vientre de Hermione, después la abrazó y se tendió sobre la cama, haciendo que ella se aferrase a su cuerpo.

- Te quiero mucho, Viktor - Susurra la castaña antes de ceder al cansancio y caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Yo también, Hermione -

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, había pronunciado bien su nombre, y ella no pudo escucharlo por estar dormida y él tampoco podrá recordarlo por estar agotado.

* * *

><p>Cuando el buscador más famoso del mundo despertó, se topó con la imagen más tierna y hermosa que haya podido imaginar. Hermione Jean Granger, la chica más difícil e imposible de Hogwarts, estaba abrazada a su cuerpo durmiendo plácidamente, parecía un ángel con su pelo revuelto, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios entreabiertos. Viktor dudó seriamente en si era real o aún seguía dormido, pero un mohín y un pequeño bufido de parte de ella le dijo era 100% real. Estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo al último segundo, no quería despertarla.<p>

Cerró los ojos y recordó todo lo vivido la noche anterior, desde el baile y su posterior confesión hasta el momento en el que la hizo suya. La última palabra resonó en su mente repetidas veces. Era _SUYA_. En todo el sentido de la palabra, esa chica era suya, su mujer, su leona, su vida.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, abrió los ojos y la observó. Era hermosa. A sus ojos jamás existiría una mujer más preciosa y perfecta que ella. Bueno, si llegaba a tener hijas, quizá cambiaría de opinión, pero su Hermione siempre tendría el primer lugar.

Luego de darle un suave beso en el cabello, se deshizo con cuidado del abrazo y salió de cama. Buscó su bóxer en medio de la habitación, se lo puso y después busco su varita. Conjuró una rosa blanca y la colocó en uno de los lados de la cama, para que cuando Hermione despertara fuese lo primero que viera. Cuando la tomara, ella entendería su significado.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se colocó el jean de la noche anterior, sin abotonarlo, y le dedicó una última mirada de alegría y admiración a la castaña.

* * *

><p>Hermione se despertó un tanto confundida y con el cuerpo adolorido. Violentamente recordó todo lo vivido durante la noche y se sonrojó notablemente. Para reafirmarle la situación, sintió como las sábanas rozaban su cuerpo desnudo y se estremeció.<p>

Una sonrisa estúpida se instaló en su rostro al recordarse que había sido la mejor noche de vida junto a un hombre que parecía un dios griego y al cual quería infinitamente. Se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó una risita. ¿Quién diría que la rata de biblioteca de Hogwarts acabaría desnuda en la cama del buscador más famoso y codiciado del mundo? Ni ella se lo creía por completo.

Esperando encontrar a Viktor a su lado, giró su cabeza, pero se encontró con la cama vacía, excepto por una rosa blanca que ocupaba la almohada. Sonriendo, la tomó con delicadeza, al instante la rosa cambió su color y se volvió roja. Hermione la miró curiosa y después volvió a sonrojarse al entender su significa. Blanca: Pureza, inocencia; Roja: Pasión, amor. Con una simple rosa Viktor le estaba diciendo que ya había dejado de ser una niña y que ahora era una mujer.

_SU_ mujer.

Sin que el sonrojo abandonara su cara, buscó con la mirada su ropa interior. Al visualizar su braguita, se tapó tanto como pudo con la sabana y se dispuso a levantarse, sin embargo, un agudo dolor en su pelvis la detuvo. No era en extremo doloroso, pero sí molesto. Frunció su ceño extrañada, pronto algo que una vez había leído vino a su mente como flash.

"_Luego de perder la virginidad, las mujeres experimentan un pequeño dolor en la zona que puede durar de 1 a 3 días. Todo depende de cómo haya sido vivida la experiencia y de lo violenta que haya sido la penetración…"_

Soltó un bufido e hizo una mueca al recordarlo. Desventajas de la primera vez, al menos no había sangrado.

Lentamente se levantó y se puso la braguita. Buscó el resto de su ropa, pero al ver la camisa de Viktor tirada en el piso, la agarró y se la puso. Le quedaba anormalmente grande. Le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y tuvo que doblarse las mangas para poder ver sus manos, se sentía tan diminuta con ella. Se rio de sí misma al imaginarse el aspecto que tendría, debía verse cómica.

Dispuesta a buscar a su jugador favorito, salió de la habitación con la rosa en la mano y caminó por el pasillo. Un olor a comida le inundó las fosas nasales y su estómago gruñó, no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía hambre.

Al llegar a la cocina, lo encontró concentrado preparando lo que parecían ser unos huevos revueltos, se veía tan sexy sin camisa, concentrado y con el ceño fruncido. Hermione parecía boba mientras lo miraba, pero no le importaba, aún cuando ella estaba consciente que él sabía de su presencia gracias a su afinado oído. ¡Al demonio! Lo único que quería era mirarlo, alguien tan perfecto debía ser irreal.

Viktor tenía una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, le encantaba sentir como lo miraba y escuchar su respiración agitada. No es que él fuese vanidoso, pero sentirla así aumentaba su ego. De un momento a otro, sintió un par de bracitos rodear su torso y un cuerpo pegado a su espalda, se estremeció al instante. Definitivamente no era normal todo lo que esa pequeña le hacía sentir. Sonrió al bajar la mirada y encontrarse con la rosa que le había dejado en la cama.

- ¿Te gustó? - Hermione se sonrojó al pensar en el doble significado de la pregunta y se quedó callada sin saber que responder. Viktor estuvo tentado de soltar una carajada al sentir el calor en las mejillas de la castaña, pero la ternura le ganó y se contuvo - La rrosa, ¿te gustó? - Se volteó a verla y casi se infarta. Ella se veía tan apetecible con su camisa puesta y sus mejillas rosadas, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para concentrarse en sus ojos y no comenzar a besarla y a quitarle esa camisa que, definitivamente, le quedaba mejor a ella que a él.

Hermione soltó un suspiro al escuchar la aclaratoria - Sí, es hermosa - Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros chispeantes.

- Tampoco me molestarria si me dices si te gustó… lo otrro - Susurró el búlgaro en su oído antes de darle un suave beso en el cuello.

- ¡Krum! - Su cara no debía tener nada que envidiarle al cabello rojo fuego de los Weasley, sentía sus mejillas y sus orejas arder al máximo.

- Es brroma, leona - Le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió - Sé que te gustó - Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro y él soltó una carcajada - A mi me encantó - Le guiñó un ojo antes de voltearse y seguir preparando la comida.

Hermione estaba avergonzada, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Por algún motivo el haber escuchado que le encantó, la hacía sentir muy, muy feliz. Eso definitivamente superaba las expectativas que tenía acerca de su primera vez. Su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño al recordar algo que le daba curiosidad.

- Viktor, ¿qué me dijiste anoche? -

Él giró la cabeza y la miró extrañado - ¿A qué te rrefierres? -

- Anoche mientras… mientras… tú sabes - El búlgaro sonrió tiernamente al escucharla, a pesar de ser una chica madura y muy adelantada para su edad, Hermione a veces podía ser tan inocente. Eso le fascinaba - Bueno, me susurrabas palabras, pero todo en búlgaro. No entendí nada de lo que me dijiste - Concluyó apenada.

Viktor se abofeteó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido. Estaba tan maravillado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo que no cuidó su idioma y lo peor era que ¡no se acordaba de nada de lo que le había dicho! Estúpido y mil veces estúpido. Se volteó y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Te asegurro que erran cosas herrmosas. Es lo único que yo podrria decirrte - Le dio un beso en el cabello antes de voltearse satisfecho y continuar con su labor.

Hermione sonrió al escucharlo y volvió a abrazarlo por la espalda, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en el cuello, pero no alcanzó y se lo dio en la espalda. El búlgaro se estremeció al contacto, haciéndola sonreír aún más.

- ¿Te ayudo? -

- No, ya terrminé - Echó los huevos revueltos en un plato y se volteó - Vamos a comerr. Aunque te advierrto que no soy muy bueno en esto - Finaliza algo avergonzado.

La castaña le sonríe y le quita el plato de las manos para llevarlo ella, él agarra otro plato con tostadas y juntos salen de la cocina. Al llegar al comedor, Hermione se sorprende enormemente. Cuando pasó por allí, no se había fijado en toda la comida que había. Desde frutas picadas hasta _Banitza_.

- ¿Tu preparaste todo esto? - Pregunta sorprendida.

- La magia ayudó un poco, aunque el _Banitza _ya estaba hecho - Colocaron los platos en la mesa y se sentaron. Hermione hizo una mueca adolorida que no pasó desapercibida para Viktor, quién la miró preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? -

- Sí, no te preocupes. Es normal - Él la miró confundido y ella suspiró dispuesta a explicarse - Luego de la primera vez es normal sentir dolor, puede durar de 1 a 3 días, pero tengo fe en que solo durará unas horas - Le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero aparentemente no logró su cometido.

Viktor frunció el ceño y la miró preocupado - ¿Te lastimé? -

La leona se enterneció al escuchar la pregunta y lo miró con todo el cariño que pudo - Para nada, fue perfecto - Le dio un beso amoroso y se sintió satisfecha al sentirlo relajarse - Ahora vamos a comer, veamos que tan buen cocinero eres - Ambos ríen ligeramente y se disponen a comer.

- Querria hacerr _woffles_, en Hogwarrts siemprre te veía comerrlos, perro no sé cómo se hacen -

Hermione sonrió enternecida, él siempre era tan atento con ella - Algún día te enseñaré a preparar _waffles _- Dijo corrigiéndole sutilmente la palabra - No es tan difícil, pero por ahora, las tostadas están perfectas -

La comida transcurrió entre diálogos y risas, de forma relajada y amena. De pronto, Viktor se quedó callado y serio, algo que extrañó a Hermione, por lo cual volteó a verlo intrigada.

- ¿Qué paso? -

- Creo que debí haberr prreparrado otrra cosa parra comerr -

La castaña se extrañó aún más, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Por qué? Yo creo que esto está perfecto -

- Son las dos de la tarrde - Hermione abrió la boca asombrada, ella pensaba que aún era de mañana.

- ¿Tanto dormimos? -

- Nos acostamos tarrde… o temprrano, como quierras verrlo - Hermione se sonrojó y Viktor volteó a verla divertido, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la observó - Tienes… Tienes… -

Viktor se acercó a su cara casi hipnotizado y ella se quedó estática, estaba segura que ni siquiera estaba respirando - ¿Qué… qué ten..? - No pudo terminar la pregunta porque sintió la fría lengua del buscador lamerle su mentón hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios, para posteriormente darle un beso y morderle el labio inferior. Se estremeció y suspiró involuntariamente.

- Tenías merrmelada - Susurró contra sus labios.

Se miraron fijamente por un par de minutos, hasta que Hermione sonrió y una mueca traviesa adornó su cara. Viktor iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero no le dio tiempo porque una de las manos de la castaña se poso en su mejilla y le llenó por completo la cara y parte del pecho de mermelada de fresa.

Hermione comenzó a reír a todo pulmón al verle la cara toda empegostada y roja.

- Muy grraciosa -

En su voz hubo un tinte de indignación que hizo reír aun más a la leona, ocasionando que se apoyara en la mesa para no caerse. Sin embargo, su risa no duró mucho porque el búlgaro se encargó de llenarle todo el cuello y parte de la cara con miel. Ahora el que reía era Viktor.

Sintiendo su orgullo herido, una idea cruzó por la brillante mente de la Gryffindor, quién puso una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que sus ojos adquirieran un brillo extraño.

Ocupado en reírse de su pequeña venganza, el buscador no se percató del peligroso acercamiento de la castaña hasta que tuvo sus labios en su cuello y su lengua recorriéndolo en toda su extensión, llegando hasta su mejilla y saboreando su mermelada favorita. Se quedó estático, sosteniendo la respiración y aguantando la corriente de placer que lo envolvió. Dispuesto a saciar sus ganas, se volteó para tomar entre sus brazos a su pequeña mujer, pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como ella se alejaba altiva rumbo a la cocina, haciendo que la camisa ondeara ligeramente y dejara ver un poco más de sus muslos.

Hermione caminaba con una sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha en sus labios. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le ganaba a Hermione Granger en un juego que ella misma había iniciado. Y eso le gustaba dejarlo claro.

Llegó a la cocina y se puso a buscar más mermelada para terminar sus tostadas, pero por alguna razón no la encontraba y ya había revisado casi todos los estantes. Frustrada, se quedó mirando rabiosa el último estante, como si él tuviese la culpa de su búsqueda infructuosa. Tan concentrada estaba en lanzar miradas asesinas, que pegó un brinco al sentir un enorme cuerpo detrás suyo y dos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura.

- ¿No pensarras dejarrme así, verrdad? - La voz del búlgaro salió ronca y profunda, señal delatora de su excitación.

- ¿Dejarte cómo? Yo solo vine a buscar mermelada - Susurra ella lo más inocente que puede, haciendo gruñir a su acompañante.

- Así - Bajo sus manos hacia sus caderas y la pegó aún más a él, haciéndola gemir y apretar el mesón con fuerza al sentirlo.

- Viktor - Suspiró.

- Ésta vez, te dirré todo en inglés - Susurró en su oído antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo y lamerle el cuello.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba sobre el regazo de Viktor mientras éste le daba suaves caricias en su espalda desnuda.<p>

Era de madrugada y ambos estaban tan despiertos como durante el día a pesar de todo el ejercicio que habían hecho mientras hacían el amor. Ambos estaban totalmente callados, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Esa sería la última noche que estarían juntos ya que, luego de que saliera el sol, Hermione debía volver a Londres y seguir con su vida.

- No quierro que te vayas - Susurra Viktor mientras la estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo.

- Debo hacerlo -

- Lo sé, perro no quierro -

Esa niña que él había convertido en mujer se había vuelto su vida. Desde que la conoció supo que ella era especial, que era distinta; supo que se convertiría en la dueña de su corazón y que la amaría por el resto de su vida. La extrañaría demasiado, pero sabía que no podía retenerla. Ella tenía una vida en Inglaterra, tenía que terminar sus estudios, tenía que estar con sus amigos, tenía que vivir su vida.

Suspiró antes el pensamiento. Una vida lejos de él.

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- Erres herrmosa, ¿sabías? - Susurra dándole un beso en el hombro - Erres herrmosa y lo serrás aún más - Acarició su hombro y su brazo con delicadeza antes de darle otro beso - Aún erres una niña, te falta mucho porr crrecerr y… desarrollarrte. Serras una mujerr prreciosa y yo no estarre ahí parra verte, parra… espantarr a todos los que se te acerrquen y decirrles que erres mía - Apretó sus puños en señal de frustración. Cuando llegara a Hogwarts ella estaría rodeada de adolescentes hormonados que solo pensarían en sexo.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, sintiéndose halagada y enternecida. Viktor estaba celoso por algo que no iba a pasar ni pasaría. Colocándole una mano en la mejilla, se volteó y miró sus ojos cargados de sentimientos. Ya no le importaba su desnudez, al fin y al cabo ya no había un centímetro de su cuerpo que él no hubiese visto.

- No deberías preocuparte por eso, a mi nadie se me acerca. Yo siempre seré la insufrible sabelotodo, la rata de biblioteca. Nadie me considera una chica - El frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado con la boca. No le gustaba que ella se expresara de ese modo sobre sí misma - De todos modos, aunque no fuese así, yo sólo te quiero a ti. No me importa que estemos en países distintos. Te quiero a ti, Viktor Krum - Le dio un apasionado beso para reafirmar lo que había dicho, tratando de decirle todo lo que no podía con palabras. Un beso que el buscador se encargó de corresponder con la misma intensidad. Al separarse, Hermione sonrió y lo miró divertida - Además, aquí la que debería decir eso soy yo - Viktor frunció el ceño al escucharla, sin entender - El jugador famoso y codiciado con miles de fans enloquecidas siguiéndole, eres tú. Yo debería ser la celosa -

- Tu erres la única mujerr que quierro a mi lado. Las demás no me imporrtan, solo me buscan porrque soy famoso y no son tan prreciosas como tú -

- Debes estar ciego -

- Sé lo que digo. Los chicos de Inglaterra son estúpidos porr no notarrlo -

Hermione se rio y volvió a acomodarse en su regazo, siendo rodeada por dos fuertes brazos.

- Aún no puedo crreerr que estés conmigo -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Tu erres la chica más perfecta de Hogwarrts, la más inalcanzable, y yo solo soy un jugadorr de Quidditch. Quizá sea un tanto hábil con la varrita, perro jamás serre tan inteligente como tú o como Bobby -

- Hay cosas más importantes que la inteligencia - Giró la cabeza y le dio un beso en el pecho - Y no eres solo un jugador de Quidditch, eres el mejor del mundo -

- Sí, pero ni siquierra puedo prronunciarr bien tu nombrre, prrincesa -

- Si me sigues diciendo princesa, me lo voy a creer -

- Entonces te lo dirre más seguido. Erres mi prrincesa - Para reafirmar lo que había dicho, le dio un chupón en la base del cuello, sobresaltándola.

- ¡Krum! ¡Eso me dejara una marca! -

- Parra que me rrecuerrdes - Susurra divertido por su reacción - Y parra que recuerrdes que erres mía -

- Como si pudiera olvidarlo y como si pudiera ser de alguien más - Murmura para sí misma la leona mientras se soba el chupón, consciente de que él la está escuchando.

- Te adorro, prrincesa. No lo olvides - La pega aún más contra su cuerpo y ella se estremece.

Le encantaba estar entre sus brazos, se sentía tan protegida y segura. Como si no existieran otras personas a parte de ellos. Como si una guerra no fuese a comenzar. Como si su vida no corriera peligro…

Lo quería.

De verdad que lo quería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Antes que nada… ¡No me gustó como Hermione y "Ojo Loco" se expresaron de Krum en la peli, me lo ofendieron!... Listo. Me desahogué…<p>

Bueno, sé que había dicho que el chap estaría una semana antes, pero tuve algunos imprevistos. Lo iba a publicar ayer, pero decidí cambiarle unas cositas a última hora, así que aquí estoy… Espero que les guste. Se aceptan recomendaciones.

**Aclaratorias:**

1.- El interior del apartamento de Viktor es ligeramente parecido, al de Joe el de "Entrenando a papá"

2.- Según Viktor nació en 1977 y según yo, su cumpleaños es el 16 de Mayo (Al igual que el de Stan) por lo tanto solo le lleva 2 años y 4 meses a Hermione, recordemos que ella nació en 1979.

3.- Banitza según wiki: "es un bollo muy tradicional en Bulgaria preparado mediante diversas capas de huevos y diversos trozos de sirene (queso búlgaro similar al feta, pero más duro y salado) entre pasta filoy que luego se introduce en un horno"

4.- Believe it or not, Bobby es el diminutivo de Boyan, esa fue una de las razones por la que le puse ese nombre al personaje. La otra razón es que significa "Batalla" y éste chico tiene una personalidad al mejor estilo de los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley y, si le añadimos el hecho de que es un superdotado, una batalla es poco para todo el revuelo que puede causar cuando se lo propone.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, denle click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
